Hopeless
by 7Fallen-Angels
Summary: Un petit OS qui me passait par la tête sur le ressentit d'un personnage qui n'apparait pas beaucoup -pour l'instant- et que j'aime bien. Venez lire !


Bonjour !

Voici un OS que j'avais commencé en cours et que je voulais poster, même si je le trouve pas terrible. Mais je suis jamais contente, de toute façon, alors qi je m'écoutais, vous n'auriez jamais rien à lire xD

Bon, j'ai rien de plus à vous dire, alors je vais vous laisser lire ! Ah si, cet OS est inspiré de la chanson Hopeless, de Breaking Benjamin !

Enjoy !

Rating : euh… y a rien de trash, mais je mets K+, pour le fun !

Disclaimer : Hirooooo Mashimaaaaa ! xD

xXx

L'obscurité ne lui plaisait plus. Côtoyer la mort ne l'attirait plus. Et, par-dessus tout, tuer l'effrayait. Il y a 400 ans, tout ce qu'il savait faire, c'était détruire. Mais il aimait ça. Depuis qu'il s'était « endormi », il continuait de tuer malgré lui et il n'en pouvait plus. Ne plus pouvoir parler à quelqu'un, le toucher et tout ce qui était permis avec une personne de chair et de sang lui était sans cesse refuser. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un jour, tuer lui deviendrait insupportable.

Il se sentait coupable, quand il tuait tous les êtres qui l'approchaient.

Sans espoir, quand il n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses pouvoirs.

Indigne, quand il vivait et qu'il retirait ce qui était de plus cher aux autres.

Immonde, quand il marchait encore alors qu'autour de lui, tous s'effondrait.

Il avait l'impression d'être entrainer par un courant d'eau brutal, sans pour autant que celui-ci ne le lave de ses pêchés. Il se contentait de le rejeter plus loin, pour qu'il aille tuer encore et toujours ceux qui ne faisaient que l'approcher.

Depuis qu'il traversait le pays, il n'avait jamais adressé la parole à ne serait-ce qu'une personne. Il évitait les endroits bondés, cherchant les campagnes et passant par les rues vides quand il fallait qu'il traverse une ville. Il avait maintenant atteint une île depuis peu et vivait de ce qu'il trouvait dans la forêt. Le silence environnant lui faisait ressentir un grand vide que les oiseaux qui chantaient dans les arbres n'arrivaient pas à estomper. Mais, bien qu'il se sentait affreusement seul, il ne pouvait qu'être soulagé. Ici, il ne tuerait personne, à part les animaux qui avaient le courage ou l'idiotie de venir l'attaquer -comme les loups- et il avait l'impression que de faire enfin quelque chose de bien. Enfin, il protégeait au lieu de tuer.

Pourtant, malgré le fait qu'il pensait faire quelque chose de bien, il ne pouvait que s'en vouloir. Pourquoi, quand il était « éveillé », il avait dut détruire ? Se tourner vers le mal ? Vers les ténèbres ? Tout ce qu'il avait maintenant n'était que le retour des choses. Il avait fait souffrir, il souffrirait. Mais bien qu'il ait tué, il ne mourrait pas. Pas comme ça, en tout cas. Il fallait quelqu'un pour l'exécuter. Pour lui faire ressentir tout ce qu'il avait fait ressentir aux autres avant de les tuer. Il devait mourir, par une main dénuée de haine et remplit d'espoir. Quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais fait souffrir mais qui le tuerait quand même. Car, si une personne qui connaissait la haine devait le tuer, rien ne serait arrangé. Un mage noir encore plus puissant verrait le jour.

Il soupira et regarda le ciel, strié de nuages d'un blanc immaculé. Si un mage noir devait renaitre suite à sa mort, il s'en tiendrait entièrement responsable. Il ne serait plus là pour le voir, mais de l'Enfer où il pourrirait à jamais, il ne pourrait qu'y songer. Il sourit. Est-ce que penser à l'Enfer et regretter ses actes serait assez pour alléger ne serait-ce qu'un peu sa peine ? Sûrement que non. Il avait plus de sang sur les mains que dans son corps. Et ça, jamais il ne pourrait le changer. Et il n'en avait pas l'envie. Il purgerait sa peine en Enfer pour l'éternité, et ça ne l'effrayait pas. Juste le retour des choses. Maintenant, il pouvait voir la lumière du jour briller, alors qu'elle s'estompait à chaque pas vers les ténèbres. Il pouvait la voir clairement. Et il se laissait dériver. Il le savait, c'était fini pour lui. Il avait l'impression d'être déjà installé dans une tombe. Il ne lui manquait que la dalle avec son nom marqué dessus. Non, même pas. Qui irait le voir ? Qui voudrait savoir à qui appartient cette tombe ? En aurait-il une, au moins ? On le laissera sûrement pourrir, à la vue et au su de tous, le regardant se faire dévorer par les corbeaux. Ces chers corbeaux qui, il y a 400 ans, dévoraient les cadavres de ceux qu'il tuait. C'est lui qui se ferait engloutir par ces bouches tranchantes et affamées. Il n'aurait que ce qu'il mérite.

Une larme coula malgré lui sur sa joue. Il ne voulait pas ça. Il était « endormi » et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était pouvoir mener une vie tranquille, comme l'aurait fait n'importe qui d'autre. Mais il n'était pas n'importe qui. Il était _lui_. Celui que l'on craint. Celui que l'on hait dans l'ombre. Celui que l'on veut tuer, pour avoir détruit tant de vie. Mais hélas, il est aussi celui que l'on ne peut pas tuer. Et ça, tout le monde le sait.

Sans espoir de l'assassiner.

Immonde de le voir encore vivre.

Indigne de jouir de cette vie alors que d'autres mourraient.

Coupable d'avoir fait tous ces crimes.

Il ne pouvait plus tenir bon. Il chutait, il le savait. Il n'arrivait pas à se raccrocher à quelque chose. A quoi, de toute façon ? Il n'avait rien, dans ce monde. Il avait tout détruit. Il n'avait plus d'échappatoire et pourtant, il ne lâchait pas prise.

Il se releva. Il pouvait encore faire quelque chose. Il le _sentait_. Une aura noire se déplaçait vers lui, alors qu'il n'était plus seul sur l'île qu'il pensait abandonner. _Il _arrivait. Et même lui ne pouvait l'arrêter. Fuir ? Aider ? Combattre ? Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Mais au fond de lui, une voix lui disait de fuir. Parce que, même s'il voulait aider, ses pouvoirs étaient incontrôlables. Et il tuerait plus qu'il n'aiderait. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et se mit en marche. Il devait s'en aller. Autant pour son bien que pour le bien de ceux qui peuplaient maintenant l'île. Tout ce qu'il avait fait dans sa vie avait été de détruire. Pas cette fois-là. Aujourd'hui, il ne ferait rien.

-Qui es-tu ? L'interpella une voix.

Il se retourna. Une femme aux cheveux verts et un homme immense aux cheveux blancs le regardaient avec curiosité et méfiance. Il serra les dents.

-Ne… Ne m'approchez pas…

xXx

Que pensez-vous de cette OS ? Je pense que vous avez reconnu le personnage, même si je le trouve particulièrement OOC. Mais je voulais absolument finir cet OS alors voilà !

Merci de me laisser des reviews, bonnes ou mauvaises, pour que je sache ce que vous en avez penser ou pour que je puisse m'améliorer !

A la prochaine !

Hokori


End file.
